Love!
by Spidr Monkee
Summary: Spock and Chapel...what happened? T'Pring and Stonn...what happened?


Star Trek TOS-Amok Time--

McCoy: "You never give up hoping do you?"

***

McCoy: "Jim, when I suggested to Spock that it was time for his routine checkup, your logical, unemotional first officer turned to meand said, you will cease to pry into my personal matters, Doctor, or I shall certianly break your neck."

***

Kirk: "I order you to report to the Sickbay."

Spock: "Sickbay?"

***

McCoy: "He'll die, Jim."

***

Spock: "Captain, there are some things which transcen even the discipline of the service."

***

Spock "It would be illogical for us to protest against our natures. Don't you think?"

***

Uhura: "Who is she?"

Spock: "She is T'Pring. My wife."

***

McCoy: "Ma'am, I don't understand. Are ou trying to say that she rejected him? That she doesn't want him?"

***

McCoy: " You're going to have to kill him, Jim"

Kirk: "Kill Spock? Thats not what I came to Vulcan for, is it?"

`***

T'Pring: "Stonn wanted me, I wanted him.

Spock: "I see no logic in preferring Stonn over me."

T'Pring: " You have become much known among our people, Spock. Almost a legend. And as the years went by, I came to know that I did not want to be the consort of a legend. But by the laws of our people, I could only divorce you by the kal-if-fee. There was also Stonn, who wanted very much to be my consort, and I wanted him. If your Captain were victor, hw would not want me, and so I would have Stonn. If you were victor you would free me because I had dared to challenge, and again I would have Ston. But if you did not free me, it would be the same. For you would be gone, and I would have your name and your property, and Stonn would still be there.

Spock: Logical. Flawlessly logical.

T'Pring" I am honoured."

Spock: Spock "Stonn. She is yours. After a time, you may find that having is not so pleasing a thing after all as wanting. It is not logical, but it is often true."

CHAPTER 1

Sweat trickled down Christine's back as she went into her room. She sighed in relief at the cool air and crashed on her bed. She rolled onto her stomach and a sight caused her to smile. 'Finally!' she thought as she picked up her package. In minutes she was admiring her masquerade dress.

"Christine you look amazing!" cried an excited Uhura as she came through the door.

"You think?" she replied, a note of pleasure in her voice.

"It goes great with your mask...I can't wait until tonight's Starfleet Annual Ball! And bless the person who decided to make a masquerade!" she declared.

Christine looked at her friend. "I'm just glad that my dress came in. I was beginning to worry..."

"That it wouldn't come in on time and your chances of impressing your lover nil?" finished Uhura.

"He isn't my lover!"

"Girl, you just have to make him notice you. Maybe his human half will come out."

"I'm over him..." she said. "Spock..."

"I know I know...if he doesn't see how great you are then he isn't worth it." Uhura said. She looked at her friend. "Hon, as much as I want to have a heart to heart with you...we need to get ready."

Christine turned once again in the mirror and smiled to herself. This masquerade is going to be awesome!

****

Spock almost sighed. (Almost) He had been on planet for 1.2 solar days and his mother has already introduced him to 10 single, Vulcan women. In the comfort of his room aboard the Enterprise he finished dressing. Senior officers were required to attend the masquerade. He walked to the turbo lift and directed the computer towards the transporter room. There, he joined his friends and together they transported to the surface.

CHAPTER 2

Christine sighed in content. It had only been an hour and already she had danced with a variety of men. Some, she suspected, were Vulcan. However, she couldn't prove it. Starfleet had gone all out. Everyone was required to wear full face masks and voice disguisers. "Now..." declared the DJ, "pick your partner because this one's for you love birds." She sat down. Gone was her good mood, and in its place discontent. Her 'crush' had no interest in her.

As soon as the DJ announced the next song Amanda took Sarek in tow to the dance floor. "Ask someone to dance!" she commanded in a low breath as she passed Spock. Spock felt harassed all night. His mother was desperately trying to find him a mate before his seven years were up. Quietly giving in he looked around for a dance partner. To his far right he saw a woman sitting down.

Christine was still looking glum when a man approached her. "May I ask for this dance?" he asked quietly. Christine was almost shocked, but something propelled her forward. They entered the dance floor amid the swirling dresses. The moment seemed a little awkward but then suddenly her hand felt on fire where his skin touched hers. That's when she felt something...happiness.

Spock had entered the dance floor with the woman. Something seemed familiar but he dismissed the illogical thought. They blended in with the masses. Her glove slipped and his skin touched hers. It felt like someone lit a fire. Logical thought fled him and he followed his...feeling of content.

Amanda and Sarek were enjoying their dance. Her son's single status momentarily forgotten; then, something happened. A sensation danced to her through her family bond. It reminded her of...when she met Sarek for the first time. But...'Spock!' she thought. The couple turned toward their son's aura. He was dancing with a young lady and their movements were one as they commanded the dance floor.

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy were trying to see what was happening on the dance floor. A gap appeared and they saw a familiar figure before someone stepped in front of them, blocking their view. The two looked at each other

"It couldn't be..."

"It's not like him..."

"Surely Spock..."

"...I didn't know he could dance!" one finally exclaimed.

"And another thing… who's the woman?"

The song ended and Christine felt the energy subside. It was as if a shield had been put up. The tall man nodded politely before losing himself in the crowd. It felt like he left with her heart. But before she could follow a man came up. Another tune was starting up and he took her hand without permission and whirled her about. The twists were making her dizzy and before she knew it, he had led her to a private balcony. She was about to protest when she felt something press up against her back. She barely realized the hypo before her world turned dark.

Spock escaped the party to the balcony. He mapped out the constellations mentally while he tried to logically explain his actions. His mental processes seemed to be affected still by the... what to name it? He was engrossed by this question that he didn't notice the woman in the shadows with a hypo.

CHAPTER 3

Christine groaned...what kind of drug was that? It sure put her out like a light. She looked around...it looked like a natural cave.... Light filtered through and she became aware of another figure. He was dressed in all black. She realized that she was dressed in the same style and color. She moved toward him and even though his face was concealed, she recognized those pointed ears. "Spock! Are you okay?" Her attitude became more professional as she quickly looked him over. A small groan escaped his lips as he came to.

Spock found himself on a hard floor. A female's voice called to him and he almost froze. 'Christine?' He looked over and found her face. Hidden relief rushed through him. She wasn't hurt in this affair. He pushed himself off the floor and walked outside. It was mid morning and he found himself facing mountains. He had almost forgotten their beauty. His partner brought him into reality.

Christine had watched Spock go into the morning light. A shadow of pleasure crossed his face before going into its 'unemotional' mode. A question nagged at her and she found herself voicing it aloud, "What will we do?"

The Vulcan answered slowly, "The Mountains will interfere with the ships sensors. We will have to walk out of the interference. If memory serves, the most direct route will be 2.12 days in that direction."

Rock and rough terrain greeted her eyes and she stifled a groan,"Spock...I'm not exactly..." but he had already started. Her eyes narrowed but she followed. So it was the silent treatment? When they get back she will ask Dr. McCoy give that Vulcan the worst physical ever. But the threats were empty because she just had to love him so much. They had been walking for an hour when the mid day heat got to her. Dizziness was a constant companion but she shrugged it off. She was not weak.

Spock had been walking when he heard a sigh behind him. He turned to see the Head Nurse faint. He rushed to her side and fought back a wave of hysteria. She was breathing but beads of sweat trickled off her forehead. He pulled her into another cave. Cool air greeted them and he gently laid her onto the stone floor. Why hadn't she told him that she was feeling ill? The answer came to him immediately; she was stubborn and refused to be seen as weak. Convinced that she would heal, he almost grinned. Being human did not make her weak. He should have been more considerate. But...if he let his guard down...he refused to let the illogical thought continue. He had been around her for 1.35 hours and his control was slipping. It was time to meditate.

Christine woke up. She felt the Vulcan's eyes watching her as she got up and stretched. 'How long have I been asleep?' she thought as she saw that it was dark outside. Trying to maintain some dignity she walked outside and announced, "Time to move on..."

"Nurse Chapel..."

"No. We are going. We have already found that I can't take the heat in the day. At night...it's perfect. You can guide us."

"There are many nocturnal and very dangerous animals. The chances of..." but she was already gone. Worry and a sense of de ja vu entered his mind as he followed. Her argument was mostly logical and he found himself leading her through the dark. He was careful to only touch her uniform...he was uncertain of the following events if he touched her hand...

CHAPTER 4

'Seems like every time we visit this damn planet something happens.' thought Dr. McCoy as he paced outside the door. First Spock's 'wedding' (if you could call it that) and now...the first officer and Head Nurse were gone. They had been aware of this incident when Captain Kirk and he noticed Spock's absence. Hung over and in a bad mood, they answered Nyota's frantic calls of Christine never coming back last night. Shortly, they received a message from Amanda. And a chain reaction ensued. His musings were interrupted when Captain Kirk exited the room and almost ran into the doctor. "Well?" Dr McCoy demanded

"The Vulcan Embassy has contacted certain organizations and a ground search is being organized. Investigations are underway." His neutral tones were laced with worry. McCoy looked at his friend and wondered for the 50th time. Why them?

CHAPTER 5

Christine was in paradise minus being in a desert, thirsty, hungry, and wondering why they were kidnapped. Spock's voice took those fears away as he explained the meanings of over a hundred stars. He finished his recent demonstration and carelessly wrapped his hands around hers. Then...a familiar sensation ran up her arm and...She felt Spock tense at her reaction. Understanding dawned upon her and… "You were my partner at the masquerade! And why does our skin do that when we touch?"

"There have been legends of...Thy'las. They are described in the English language as...soul mates." He explained patiently.

A suspicion nagged in her mind, "You knew all along...yet you denied me for so long because..." tears broke out and ran down her cheeks. Why hadn't he told her earlier? She had suffered so much....'He doesn't want me because I'm not good enough for him… Truthfully, I'm not and he knows It.' the thought crossed her mind. Now he was standing up and moving toward her. "Get...away!" she screamed and ran away. She didn't want to hear him explain. She knew that he didn't want her…he never did. She just had to leave him... to go anywhere but near him.

Spock raced after her. She didn't understand...if he could just explain...then a sound almost made his heart stop. The nearby scream nearly took him right there but it just doubled his efforts to find her...to protect her... The sight of an animal on top of her made his entire control break.

Christine hurt all over yet it still didn't compare to the pain in her heart. A bellow brought her to reality. Pain encircled her as she heard a nearby fight. Fear clutched her as she heard the sound of a neck breaking. Fear clutched her…Was it Spock?? If Spock was gone…there was no point in anything.

"Christine? No… NO!" he exclaimed as he lifted her. Claw marks raced along her body. A grimace touched her lips before he felt her heart stutter. "Christine please don't leave me." his voice barely a whisper. "Please...I love you."

Christine almost faded by the time she heard those words. He loved her? Happiness and new found strength held her there. A whisper ran across her mind. 'Spock?' she wondered.

'Thy'la...beautiful Thy'la. Hold on...please.'

'It's cold' she said stupidly...why was it so cold? She felt his mind on her until they were one. He poured his strength into her.

'Thy'la,' he said. 'Concentrate on surviving. I must go to find help but I Will be back.'

'Don't feel sorry for me when I'm dying,' she said. 'Don't lie to me. If…later…you leave me again. It will kill me'

A trace of anger laced his voice, 'It is no lie. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I promise...that when you are well...I will explain everything and prove my love to you.' She believed him and she concentrated on fighting the darkness as he left. After all... She would keep her promise. Will he?

Spock carried Christine's broken form into the night. He needed help...fast.

CHAPTER 6

Kirk sat in his chair. Their ship's sensors had shown nothing. A sense of foreboding had entered him after the first few hours of the search. Now...he was just waiting...

"I found them!" Chekov exclaimed.

"Send coordinates to transporter room. Mr. Kyle?"

"Yes sir...?"

"Beam up two figures from these coordinates."

"Yes sir..."

"And Uhura contact Sickbay and send a medical team to the transporter room." He cut off all communications and headed toward the turbo lift. 'Please let them be ok.' he silently prayed.

CHAPTER 44

The coughs had started an hour ago. They racked his body but his concern for Christine overrode all logical thought as he continued through the desert. She was more important. He almost didn't notice the tingling sensation of a transporter...

They beamed up. Spock ignored Mr. Kyle and looked around for medical assistance. Seeing none he silently cursed and ran out of the room. He ran, ignoring the shocked faces of his fellow crew men, they were unimportant. However Christine...He entered Sickbay doors and almost ran into McCoy.

"What the..." he started to say before seeing Spock holding Christine with a trace of madness.

"Help her..." he silently whispered. Medics swarmed around him and gently took Christine away from his arms. She was safe now he consoled himself. The thought broke his intense concentration. A brick wall of exhaustion and illness met him. 'She is Safe' he told himself before collapsing onto the Sickbay floor.

CHAPTER 5768798

"I don't know how she was able to hold on for so long." Dr. McCoy confided to Jim after hours of surgery. "Spock's face when he brought her in...He looked so Lost until we told her that she was gonna pull through. I almost thought he'd smile. He nearly did..."

"Well the Vulcan authorities found the culprit."

"Who?"

"T'Pring."

"What??" said Bones in disbelief.

"Her husband, Stonn, had died during an operation to induce his Pon Far early. Their relationship when we left had become strained. It seems like he thought that she was having second thoughts and wanted Spock...so he did the operation secretly in an attempt to please and attract his wife once more.

"They say that his death nearly broke her. When she heard the Healers' narrative she blamed Spock and vowed revenge on him and his unknown Thy'la."

"In other words Christine...yes. She had sensed his attraction to her in the past while they were still bonded."

"Then how come...after the whole affair and they were divorced that he didn't tell her..."

"He was but then...

"He had learned of Stonn's death and T'Pring's vow. The Healer's had dismissed the comment because of her loss. But he knew that she meant it but could not take action due to the lack of proof. He took protective measures in protecting Christine in the best way possible by keeping his distance. If T'Pring thought that he had no interest in Christine anymore..."

"Then she wouldn't try to harm Christine."

"Yes but his performance at the masquerade alerted her to Spock's deceit. He had not known that his partner was his 'crush'. He let his guard down for one second with her."

"And we come full circle."

"T'Pring will undergo treatment and…the question is: What happens now between those two?"

EPILOUGE

With the help of Dr. McCoy while Spock was asleep, Christine was placed beside Spock. He seemed pleased with the arrangements and for the rest of the day he kept his promise. She forgave him without malice. She loved him…and he her. The warmth of his hand on hers made tears come to her eyes…tears of happiness.


End file.
